1985
'1985 ' was a year in Earth's calendar. Events January *2 January - Kiyora emerged from the cloning chamber. March *3 March - Lisa Hayes was born. Real-World Events * 4 March - Robotech begins airing with it's first episode, Boobytrap. * 5 March - Countdown first airs * 6 March - Space Fold first airs. * 7 March - The Long Wait first airs. * 8 March - Transformation first airs. * 9 March - ''Meagazone 23 Part 1 was first released in Japan. It would be re-edited and released in some parts of the world as Robotech: The Movie in 1986. * 11 March - Blitzkrieg first airs. * 12 March - Bye-Bye Mars first airs. * 13 March - Sweet Sixteen first airs. * 14 March - Miss Macross first airs. * 15 March - Blind Game first airs. * 18 March - First Contact first airs. * 19 March - The Big Escape first airs. * 20 March - Blue Wind first airs. * 21 March - Gloval's Report first airs. * 22 March - Homecoming first airs. * 25 March - Battle Cry first airs. * 26 March - Phantasm first airs. * 27 March - Farewell, Big Brother first airs. * 28 March - Bursting Point first airs. * 29 March - Paradise Lost first airs. * 1 April - A New Dawn first airs. * 2 April - Battle Hymn first airs. * 3 April - Reckless first airs. * 4 April - Showdown first airs. * 5 April - Wedding Bells first airs. * 8 April - The Messenger first airs. * 9 April - Force of Arms first airs. * 10 April - Reconstruction Blues first airs. * 11 April - Robotech Masters first airs. * 12 April - Viva Miriya first airs. * 15 April - Khyron's Revenge first airs. * 16 April - Broken Heart first airs. * 17 April - A Rainy Night first airs. * 18 April - Private Time first airs. * 19 April - Season's Greetings first airs. * 22 April - To the Stars first airs. * 23 April - Dana's Story first airs. * 24 April - False Start first airs. * 25 April - Southern Cross first airs. * 26 April - Volunteers first airs. * 29 April - Half Moon first airs. * 30 April - Danger Zone first airs. * 1 May - Prelude to Battle first airs. * 2 May - The Trap first airs. * 3 May - Metal Fire first airs. * 6 May - Star Dust first airs. * 7 May - Outsiders first airs. * 8 May - Deja Vu first airs. * 9 May - A New Recruit first airs. * 10 May - Triumvirate first airs. * 13 May - Clone Chamber first airs. * 14 May - Love Song first airs. * 15 May - The Hunters first airs. * 16 May - Mind Games first airs. * 17 May - Dana In Wonderland first airs. * 20 May - Crisis Point first airs. * 21 May - Daydreamer first airs. * 22 May - Final Nightmare first airs. * 23 May - The Invid Connection first airs. * 24 May - Catastrophe first airs. * 27 May - The Invid Invasion first airs. * 28 May - The Lost City first airs. * 29 May - Lonely Soldier Boy first airs. * 30 May - Survival first airs. * 31 May - Curtain Call first airs. * 3 June - Hard Times first airs. * 4 June - Paper Hero first airs. * 5 June - Eulogy first airs. * 6 June - The Genesis Pit first airs. * 7 June - Enter Marlene first airs. * 10 June - The Secret Route first airs. * 11 June - The Fortress first airs. * 12 June - Sandstorm first airs. * 13 June - Annie's Wedding first airs. * 14 June - Separate Ways first airs. * 17 June - Metamorphosis first airs. * 18 June - The Midnight Sun first airs. * 19 June - Ghost Town first airs. * 20 June - Frostbite first airs. * 21 June - Birthday Blues first airs. * 24 June - Hired Gun first airs. * 25 June - The Big Apple first airs. * 26 June - Reflex Point first airs. * 27 June - Dark Finale first airs. * 28 June - Symphony of Light first airs. Robotech ends its 85-episode run. Category:Years